Zapowiedź świata post-copyright
Przedmowa do polskiego tłumaczenia Globalny system praw autorskich jest obecnie problemem międzynarodowym. Wszystkie państwa są pod presją dokonania “harmonizacji” swojego prawa z prawem tych państw, które najbardziej restrykcyjnie zabraniają wykonywania kopii i dzieł zależnych. Na ironię, jedną z konsekwencji tego jest to, że wiele tłumaczeń pozostaje zablokowanych — nie tylko książki i artykuły pozostają nieprzetłumaczone, nawet rozpowszechnianie wolontarystycznych napisów do filmów staje się czynem przestępczym! Tym sposobem prawa autorskie aktywnie hamują komunikację pomiędzy ludźmi, którzy nie mówią wspólnym językiem. Na szczęście wolna kultura oznacza, że nie musisz nikogo prosić o zgodę na tłumaczenie — po prostu *robisz* to, tak jak Dominik Piekarczyk i jego grupa zrobili to z poniższym artykułem. Tak miały się rzeczy przez większość ludzkiej historii i — przy odrobinie szczęścia — tak będą się miały ponownie. Karl Fogel Zapowiedź świata post-copyright Jest tylko jedna grupa osób, której nie szokuje polityka przemysłu fonograficznego, zaskarżającego losowo wybranych ludzi udostępniających pliki w Internecie - są to historycy prawa autorskiego. Oni już wiedzą to, co wszyscy inni powoli sobie uświadamiają: w prawach autorskich nigdy nie chodziło o płacenie artystom za ich pracę, a już tym bardziej nie zostały stworzone by wspierać twórców. Prawa autorskie zostały zaprojektowane przez i dla dystrybutorów - to jest - wydawców, w skład których wchodzą dzisiejsze koncerny fonograficzne. Ale teraz, kiedy Internet oferuje nam świat bez kosztów dystrybucji, przestaje mieć sens ograniczanie kopiowania, aby płacić za scentralizowaną dystrybucję. Zaniechanie praw autorskich jest obecnie nie tylko możliwe, lecz wręcz wskazane. Zarówno artyści jak i odbiorcy mogą z tego skorzystać, w wymiarze finansowym i estetycznym. W miejsce korporacyjnych strażników decydujących o tym co może, a co nie może być dystrybuowane, bardziej rozproszony proces filtracji mógłby umożliwić rozprowadzanie dzieł w oparciu jedynie o ich rzeczywistą wartość. Moglibyśmy zaobserwować powrót do starszej i bogatszej kosmologii kreatywności, w której nieskrępowane kopiowanie i zapożyczanie z dzieł innych artystów jest niczym więcej jak naturalną częścią kreatywnego procesu, metodą uhonorowania dokonań innych artystów i udoskonalania tego co powstało do tej pory. A stara, kłamliwa mantra, że artyści potrzebują praw autorskich, aby zarabiać na życie, zostałaby obnażona jako fałszywe pozory, jakimi zawsze była. Jednakże nic takiego się nie wydarzy jeśli przemysł będzie podążał swoją drogą. Na przestrzeni trzech wieków przemysł wydawniczy bardzo ciężko pracował nad zaciemnieniem prawdziwej genezy praw autorskich, a także by wypromować mit, że zostały one stworzone przez pisarzy i artystów. Nawet dziś kontynuują swoją kampanię promującą bardziej restrykcyjne prawo i międzynarodowe porozumienia, które wymuszają na wszystkich narodach podporządkowywanie się polityce maksymalnej bezwzględności, a przede wszystkim by upewnić się, że społeczeństwo nigdy nie zapyta komu tak naprawdę ten system ma pomagać. Nagrodę za te wysiłki widać w społecznej reakcji na pozwy sądowe przeciw osobom udostępniającym pliki. Jakkolwiek większość ludzi zgadza się, że przemysł przekroczył dopuszczalne granice, nadużycie to jest zasadniczo traktowane jako problem stopnia - tak jakby żądania kompanii nagraniowych były w istocie słuszne, a jedynie zbyt usilnie forsowane. Zapoznanie się z prawdziwą historią prawa autorskiego wyjaśnia jak bardzo takie reakcje ułatwiają zadanie przemysłowi. Firmy fonograficzne nie dbają tak naprawdę o to, czy wygrają czy przegrają swoje sprawy. Na dłuższą metę nie zakładają nawet, że uda im się wyeliminować współdzielenie plików. To, o co walczą jest o wiele istotniejsze. Walczą o utrzymanie stanu świadomości, przekonania dotyczącego pracy twórczej, zgodnie z którym ktoś powinien posiadać wytwory umysłu oraz kontrolować, kto może je kopiować. I poprzez stawianie kwestii jako rozgrywki pomiędzy Zapracowanym Artystą, który rzekomo potrzebuje praw autorskich żeby opłacić czynsz, a Bezmyślnymi Masami, które wolą skopiować piosenkę lub opowieść z Internetu niż zapłacić za nią uczciwą cenę, przemysł był zadziwiająco skuteczny. Zdołał wprowadzić terminy o negatywnym zabarwieniu, takie jak “piractwo” i “kradzież”, w miejsce bardziej ścisłego “kopiowania” - jakby nie istniała różnica pomiędzy kradzieżą twojego roweru (teraz już nie masz roweru), a kopiowaniem twojej piosenki (teraz oboje ją mamy). Co najistotniejsze - propaganda przemysłu spowodowała, iż powstało powszechne przekonanie, że prawa autorskie to sposób w jaki twórcy zarabiają na życie - tzn. że bez praw autorskich silniki intelektualnej produkcji mogłyby znieruchomieć i artyści nie mieliby motywacji do dalszego wytwarzania nowych dzieł. Ale bliższe spojrzenie na historię pokazuje, że prawo autorskie nigdy nie było ważnym czynnikiem rozkwitu kreatywności. Prawo autorskie jest rezultatem prywatyzacji rządowej cenzury w szesnastowiecznej Anglii. Nie było powstania autorów nagle domagających się prawa do uniemożliwiania innym kopiowania ich prac; nie dość że nie postrzegali kopiowania jako kradzież, to jeszcze traktowali je jako pochlebstwo. Większość twórczości zależała zawsze, niegdyś jak i teraz, od różnorodności źródeł finansowania: honorariów, zatrudnienia dla nauczycieli, grantów i stypendiów, mecenatu, etc. Wprowadzenie prawa autorskiego nie zmieniło tej sytuacji. Umożliwiło natomiast powstanie specyficznego modelu biznesowego - masowych wydań ze scentralizowaną dystrybucją - udostępniania kilku mających szczęście dzieł szerszej publice, ze znacznym zyskiem dla ich dystrybutorów. Pojawienie się Internetu, umożliwiającego natychmiastowe i bezpłatne dzielenie się zasobami sprawiło, że model ten nie tylko stał się przestarzały, ale zaczął wręcz blokować realizację prawdziwych korzyści, jakie prawo autorskie miało wszak przynosić społeczeństwu. Zakazywanie ludziom swobodnego dzielenia informacji służy interesom nie czyim innym, jak wydawców. Chociaż przemysł chce byśmy wierzyli, że zakaz ten wiąże się jakoś z umożliwieniem artystom zarabiania na życie, twierdzenie to nie wytrzymuje nawet pobieżnego badania. Znacznej większości artystów prawa autorskie nie przynoszą żadnych korzyści ekonomicznych. Istnieje co prawda kilka gwiazd - bywa że i całkiem utalentowanych - których prace są wspierane przez przemysł; otrzymują one lwią część tego, co inwestuje się w dystrybucję, generując odpowiednio większy zysk, w którym uczestniczą na warunkach lepszych niż standardowe, jako że ich pozycja w negocjacjach jest mocniejsza. Nieprzypadkowo artystów tych lobby wydawnicze zawsze wskazuje jako przykład dobrodziejstw prawa autorskiego. Ale traktowanie tej małej grupy jako reprezentatywnej byłoby myleniem marketingu z rzeczywistością. Życie większości artystów zupełnie nie przypomina - i w dzisiejszym systemie przywilejów przypominać nie będzie - tego, co się nam pokazuje. To właśnie z tej przyczyny stereotyp zubożałego artysty pozostaje żywy po trzystu latach. Kampania przemysłu wydawniczego na rzecz utrzymania praw autorskich prowadzona jest z czystego egoizmu, stawia nas jednak przed jasno określonym wyborem. Możemy biernie obserwować jak większość naszego dziedzictwa kulturowego jest wpakowywana w automaty do sprzedaży, a następnie sprzedawana nam za dolara po dolarze - albo możemy przemyśleć jeszcze raz mit praw autorskich i znaleźć dla niego alternatywę. Pierwszym prawem autorskim była cenzura. Nie miała nic wspólnego z ochroną praw autorów. Nie miała też na celu zachęcać artystów do tworzenia nowych dzieł. W szesnastowiecznej Anglii prawa autorów nie były zagrożone i pojawienie się prasy drukarskiej (pierwszej na świecie maszyny kopiującej) było dla nich raczej motywujące i pobudzające do działania. Na tyle pobudzające, że rząd angielski coraz bardziej martwił się zbyt wielką liczbą produkowanych dzieł, nie zaś ich niedostatkiem. Nowa technologia ułatwiała powstawanie wywrotowych materiałów i rząd pilnie potrzebował możliwości kontroli nad przepływem druków, legitymizując funkcję cenzury na równi z administracyjną funkcją budowania dróg. Metodą, którą wybrał rząd, było ustanowienie cechu prywatnych cenzorów, “Londyńskiego Zrzeszenia Sprzedawców Papieru” (the London Company of Stationers), którego dochody zależały od tego jak dobrze sprawowało swoją funkcję. W zamian za pilne przyglądanie się temu, co było drukowane, sprzedawcy ci mieli nadany królewski monopol na wszystkie druki w Anglii, prace zarówno nowe, jak i stare. Ich statut dawał im nie tylko wyłączne prawo druku, ale także prawo do wyszukiwania i konfiskaty wydanych bez oficjalnego pozwolenia druków i książek, a nawet do palenia tych wydrukowanych nielegalnie. Żadna książka nie mogła być wydrukowana, zanim nie została włączona do wykazu Zrzeszenia, a żadna pozycja nie trafiła do wykazu, jeśli nie przeszła przez cenzurę królewską lub nie została ocenzurowana przez samych sprzedawców. Zrzeszenie sprzedawców stało się w efekcie prywatną siłą policyjną rządu O wydarzeniach tych przeczytać można w każdym opracowaniu dotyczącym historii praw autorskich. Dobrym źródłem internetowym, uwzględniającym związane z nimi kwestie prawne jest “Prawa autorskie a ‘wyłączne prawa’ twórców”, http://www.lawsch.uga.edu/jipl/old/vol1/patterson.html , Journal of Intellectual Property, Vol. 1, No.1, Fall 1993, którego autorem jest prof. Lyman Ray Patterson, Pope Brock, profesor prawa Uniwersytetu w Georgii i ceniony specjalista w zakresie prawa własności intelektualnej. Jego opis najwcześniejszych praw autorskich jest zwięzły i pouczający: Tym wydarzeniem w dziejach angloamerykańskiego prawa autorskiego, które dało początek jego kształtowaniu w XVII i XVIII w., było wydanie Karty Zrzeszenia Sprzedawców, zagwarantowanej w 1556 r. przez Filipa i Marię… Karta przyznawała sprzedawcom uprawnienie do wydawania “uchwał, rozporządzeń i statutów” w celach zarządzania “sztuką lub tajemnicą piśmiennictwa”, jak również władzę poszukiwania nielegalnych druków i ksiąg oraz innych rzeczy z prawem do “przejęcia, zabrania lub spalenia rzeczonych ksiąg czy przedmiotów, lub czegokolwiek wydrukowanego bądź przeznaczonego do druku wbrew postanowieniom ustawy, aktu czy też proklamacji…” Uprawnienie do niszczenia nieprawomyślnych książek było korzystne dla władcy (jako broń przeciwko niezgodnym z prawem publikacjom) jak i dogodne dla sprzedawców (ochrona przed konkurencją). Wskazuje ono tym samym rzeczywisty cel wydania Karty: w niepewnej rzeczywistości monarcha chciał zapewnić sobie wsparcie Sprzedawców działających jako policja drukarska. '' . System ten został stworzony, żeby służyć sprzedawcom książek i rządowi, nie autorom. Nowe książki były zapisywane w rejestrze pod nazwiskiem członka zrzeszenia, a nie pod nazwiskiem autora. Zwyczajowo członek zrzeszenia, który rejestrował pojawienie się książki, zatrzymywał wyłączne prawo do jej publikowania, przed wszystkimi członkami Zrzeszenia, a spory dotyczące naruszenia prawa rozstrzygał Sąd Asesorski Zrzeszenia (the Company’s Court of Assistants)Benjamin Kaplan, “Patrząc uważnie na prawa autorskie” (”An Unhurried View of Copyright“), Columbia University Press 1967, s. 4-5.. Nie była to po prostu manifestacja jakiejś istniejącej formy praw autorskich. Autorzy przecież nie posiadali wcześniej praw, które mogłyby być im zabrane i oddane Zrzeszeniu Sprzedawców. Prawo Sprzedawców było nowym prawem, choć bazowało na długiej tradycji czerpania przez cechy korzyści z monopoli, będących sposobem na sprawowanie kontroli. Wcześniej prawo autorskie, które jest przyrodzonym, prywatnie respektowanym prawem powstrzymującym innych przed kopiowaniem, nie istniało. Ludzie na bieżąco drukowali upragnione prace, jeśli tylko mieli okazję - dzięki temu przetrwało po dzień dzisiejszy wiele spośród tych dzieł. Mógł co prawda istnieć prawny zakaz rozpowszechniania jakichś specyficznych dokumentów z uwagi na ich oszczerczy charakter, dlatego że były prywatną korespondencją lub dlatego, że rząd uważał je za niebezpieczne i wywrotowe. Ale chodzi tu o bezpieczeństwo publiczne lub o ochronę czyjejś reputacji, a nie o prawo własności. W pewnych przypadkach istniały także specjalne przywileje (wtedy zwane “patentami”), dopuszczające wyłączne prawo druku określonych typów książek. Jednak przed powstaniem Zrzeszenia Sprzedawców nie było wszechogarniającego zakazu drukowania w ogóle, tak samo jak nie istniała koncepcja praw autorskich jako przywilej prawny, który mógłby stać się własnością prywatną. Przez około stulecie i trzecią część następnego ten partnerski układ funkcjonował dobrze z punktu widzenia rządu i sprzedawców. Zrzeszenie czerpało korzyści z monopolu, a rząd dzięki niemu sprawował kontrolę nad rozprzestrzenianiem się informacji. Jednak pod koniec XVII wieku dzięki postępującym zmianom politycznym rząd rozluźnił więzy cenzury i pozwolił wygasnąć monopolowi sprzedawców. To oznaczało, że drukarstwo mogło wrócić do swojego pierwotnego stanu anarchii, co oczywiście stało się bezpośrednim zagrożeniem ekonomicznym dla członków Zrzeszenia Sprzedawców. Zlikwidowanie monopolu mogło być dobrą nowiną dla długo podporządkowanych autorów i niezależnych drukarzy, ale też wróżyło klęskę Sprzedawcom, którzy prędko uknuli strategię zachowania swojej pozycji w nowym, liberalnym klimacie politycznym. Sprzedawcy oparli swoją strategię na kluczowym spostrzeżeniu, na którym od tego czasu bazują wraz z wielkim firmami wydawniczymi: autorzy nie mają środków by rozpowszechniać własne prace. Pisanie książki wymaga tylko pióra, papieru i czasu, zaś do jej rozpowszechnienia potrzebne są maszyny drukarskie, sieć transportowa, inwestycje w materiały i zestawy typograficzne. Sprzedawcy zatem wyciągnęli wnioski, że ludzie, którzy piszą, zawsze będą potrzebowali współpracy wydawców by uczynić swoją pracę ogólnie dostępną. Ich strategia wykorzystała ten fakt dla osiągnięcia maksymalnych zysków. Wystąpili przed parlamentem i zaprezentowali nowatorski wówczas pogląd, że autorzy posiadają naturalne i przyrodzone prawo własności tego, co piszą, a takie prawo może być przekazywane innym stronom w drodze umowy, tak samo jak inne formy własności. Ich argument zdołał przekonać parlament. Sprzedawcom udało się uniknąć odium cenzorów, jako że nowe prawa autorskie przypisane zostały twórcy, wiedzieli oni jednak, iż autorzy nie mają innego wyboru niż oddanie ich wydawcy na potrzeby dystrybucji. Doszło do pewnych sporów prawnych i politycznych dotyczących szczegółów, ostatecznie jednak obie części argumentu Sprzedawców pozostały zasadniczo nietknięte, stając się częścią angielskiego prawa ustawowego. Pierwsze prawo autorskie, które można uznać za nowoczesne, Statut Anny, wydane zostało w roku 1710. Wydanie Statutu królowej Anny często wskazywane jest przez zwolenników praw autorskich jako moment, kiedy twórcy otrzymali wreszcie ochronę, na którą od dawna zasługiwali. Nawet dzisiaj Statut jest wciąż przywoływany zarówno w sporach prawnych, jak i wypowiedziach prasowych pochodzących z branży wydawniczej. Ale interpretowanie go jako zwycięstwo twórców urąga nie tylko zdrowemu rozsądkowi, ale i faktom historycznymPatterson (1) twierdzi wręcz: “Charakterystyka ustawowych praw autorskich jako praw autorskich twórcy należy jednak do największych oszustw w dziejach”.. Twórcy, nie posiadający nigdy praw autorskich, nie widzieli i wtedy żadnej racji, by domagać się nagle paradoksalnej raczej władzy zapobiegania rozprzestrzenianiu się swych własnych prac - i nie czynili tego. Jedynymi zagrożonymi przez rozwiązanie monopolu Sprzedawców byli sami Sprzedawcy, a Statut królowej Anny stanowił bezpośredni rezultat ich kampanii oraz lobbingu. Wedle pamiętnych słów ówcześnie żyjącego Lorda Camden, Sprzedawcy “przybyli z petycją do Parlamentu zapłakani, zrozpaczeni i osamotnieni; przywiedli z sobą swe żony i dzieci, aby wzbudzić litość i skłonić Parlament do przyznania im prawnych gwarancji“.Kaplan (2), s. 6. By uczynić swój argument łatwiejszym do przyjęcia zaproponowali, iż prawa autorskie pochodzić będą od twórcy jako forma własności, która może zostać sprzedana komukolwiek - słusznie przewidując, że najczęściej sprzedawana będzie ona drukarzowi. Propozycja ta była przebiegłym posunięciem taktycznym, ponieważ jednym z celów Parlamentu było niedopuszczenie do przywrócenia scentralizowanego monopolu w handlu książkami i związanej z tym możliwości odnowienia cenzury królewskiej. Benjamin Kaplan, emerytowany profesor prawa Uniwersytetu w Harvardzie i ceniony znawca prawa autorskiego, opisuje stanowisko Sprzedawców zwięźle: : ''Sprzedawcy utrzymywali, iż nie mogą wytwarzać delikatnych towarów, zwanych książkami, zachęcając uczonych mężów do pisania tychże, bez ochrony przed piractwem… Prawa autorskie w sposób wyraźny wyprowadzane są z pierwotnego źródła leżącego w fakcie autorstwa, nim jednak nadamy temu większe znaczenie, musimy zauważyć, że o ile rzemiosło drukarskie nie miało wrócić w ręce mniejszości jako przedmiot monopolu - jeżeli statut miał rzeczywiście stanowić rodzaj “powszechnego patentu” - jego projektant (legal draftsman) w naturalny sposób posługiwałby się pojęciem praw do książek, a tym samym - pierwotnych praw autora. Byłby on w każdym razie świadom, że prawa zwykle przechodziłyby natychmiast na wydawców na drodze przekazania, czyli poprzez dostarczenie rękopisów, tak jak w przeszłości… Sądzę, że bliższe prawdy jest twierdzenie, iż wydawcy dostrzegali taktyczną korzyść w powoływaniu się na interes twórców na równi z ich własnym i ta taktyka wywarła pewien wpływ na brzmienie statutu.''Kaplan (2), s. 7-9. Statut Anny, rozpatrywany w historycznym kontekście, stanowi niezbity dowód obciążający prawo autorskie. Możemy w nim dostrzec całą maszynerię współczesnego prawa autorskiego, wówczas jeszcze działającą jawnie. Została w nim zawarta koncepcja prawa stanowiącego własność, wymyślonego dla wydawców, nie dla autorów. Znajduje się tam też pojęcie pożytku publicznego, rozumianego jako zachęcanie ludzi do pisania książek, choć nie ma żadnego dowodu, że nie pisaliby oni i bez tego prawa. Argumentem sprzedawców było raczej to, że wydawcy nie mogliby pozwolić sobie na druk książek bez ochrony przed konkurencją, a ponadto, że drukarze mogliby nie być zobowiązani, by reprodukować prace rzetelnie, jeśli dałoby się im nieograniczoną wolność drukowania. Przewidywali, że następstwem będzie upadek zaufania dla dystrybucji, który sprawi, że autorzy będą tworzyli mniej nowych dzieł. Ich argument nie był nierozsądny, biorąc pod uwagę ówczesną technologię. Zrobienie perfekcyjnej kopii wydrukowanej pracy wymagało dostępu do oryginalnych matryc. W każdym razie, jeśli chciano mieć pewność co do wiarygodności kopii, pojedynczy posiadacz praw autorskich musiał mieć pewien przemyślany system ochrony. Wydawcy byli zatem efektywnie zmuszani do płacenia autorom w zamian za wyłączne prawo druku (choć także wcześniej sprzedawcy czasami płacili pisarzom, żeby zagwarantować sobie skończenie i dostarczenie dzieła). Autorzy, którym udało się sprzedać to nowe prawo drukarzom, nie mieli konkretnego powodu, żeby narzekać, choć oczywiście nie słyszy się wiele o twórcach, którzy nie byli w ten sposób faworyzowani. Umocnienie praw autorskich prawdopodobnie przyczyniło się do upadku mecenatu jako źródła dochodów twórcówS. H. Steinberg, “Pięćset lat druku” (”Five Hundred Years of Printing” ), Penguin Books 1955, s. 218-23O ,wydanie poprawione z 1961 r. i nawet pozwoliło niektórym spośród nich, oczywiście mniejszości, utrzymywać się z zysków z tantiem, które dzielili z nimi ich wydawcy. Fakt, że prawo autorskie mogło przysługiwać tylko jednej ze stron, w tym czasie pomógł zapobiec rozbieżnym wersjom dzieł, problemowi, który dokuczył twórcom może nawet bardziej niż plagiaty. Ogólny zapis tej historii jest jednak jasny: prawo autorskie zostało wymyślone przez dystrybutorów, by wspomagać ich samych, nie zaś autorów. Oto tajemnica, o której współczesne lobby praw autorskich nie odważy się mówić głośno, gdy raz bowiem zostanie wyjawiona, prawdziwy cel kolejnych regulacji prawa autorskiego staje się kłopotliwie jasny. Statut królowej Anny stanowił zaledwie początek. Przyznając, że prawa autorskie w ogóle powinny istnieć, angielski rząd znalazł się pod presją coraz dalszego rozszerzania obwarowań praw autorskich. W długiej epopei prawnej, która ciągnęła się od tamtych czasów, ważna jest nie tyle szczegółowa kolejność regulacji czy werdyktów, ile identyczność stron skarżących: zawsze były one typem stabilnego przedsiębiorstwa o ugruntowanej pozycji, zdolnego do podtrzymywania sporu przed sądem oraz prowadzenia lobbingu przez dziesiątki lat - byli to mianowicie wydawcy, nie twórcy. Przedstawili oni projekt praw autorskich twórcy ze względu na interes ekonomiczny, gdy tylko stracili podporę w postaci monopolu opartego na cenzurze. Kiedy stało się jasne, że ich taktyka działa, lobbowali za wzmocnieniem praw autorskich. Schemat ten przetrwał do dnia dzisiejszego. Ilekroć Kongres USA rozszerza ograniczenia i uprawnienia w zakresie praw autorskich, jest to rezultatem nacisku ze strony przemysłu wydawniczego. Lobbyści wysuwają niekiedy popularnego autora lub muzyka jako “dowód rzeczowy”, ludzką twarz, za którą kryją się wysiłki przemysłu - ale zawsze jasne jest, o co naprawdę chodzi. Wystarczy sprawdzić, kto opłaca prawników i lobbystów, oraz czyje nazwiska figurują w rejestrach sądowych: wydawców. Jednak wielosetletnie kampanie przemysłu wydawniczego na rzecz wzmacniania praw autorskich nie są jedynie przemyślną grabieżą. Stanowią one naturalną ekonomiczną odpowiedź na uwarunkowania technologiczne. W konsekwencji zastosowania prasy wydawniczej, a później technologii analogowego zapisywania dźwięku, utwory stały się nieodłączne od środków ich rozpowszechniania. Twórcy potrzebowali wydawców tak jak elektryczność potrzebuje przewodów. Jedyną ekonomicznie skuteczną metodą dotarcia do czytelników (lub słuchaczy) była masowość produkcji wydawniczej: wytworzenie od razu tysięcy identycznych kopii, a następnie fizyczne dostarczenie ich do rozmaitych punktów dystrybucji. Przed podjęciem takiej inwestycji każdy wydawca będzie naturalnie wolał kupić albo wydzierżawić prawa autorskie od twórcy i tak samo naturalnie będzie próbował przekonać rząd do jak najsilniejszych gwarancji praw autorskich, aby tym lepiej chronić inwestycję. Nie jest to w istocie wyzysk, a tylko czysta ekonomia. Z biznesowego punktu widzenia druk jest zniechęcającym i ryzykownym projektem. Trzeba zainwestować duże środki w fizyczne nośniki informacji (papier, taśma magnetyczna, płyty winylowe, dyski optyczne - CD i DVD), a następnie skomplikowaną i drogą machinę drukującą lub nagrywającą zawartość na nośnik. Konieczne są też niewidoczne inwestycje jak weryfikacja kopii-matki, ponieważ nawet mała skaza na niej może bardzo obniżyć jakość produktu wyjściowego. Wydawcy i autorzy muszą przykładać wielką wagę do stworzenia bezbłędnej wersji dzieła przed oddaniem go do druku/nagrania. Istnieje niewiele miejsca na ulepszenie tego procesu, praca musi być doprowadzona do jak największej perfekcji zanim zostanie wypuszczona na rynek. Jeżeli jakiekolwiek pomyłki zostaną zauważone w finalnym produkcie, są one tolerowane aż do następnego wydania książki/płyty. Wydawca musi także negocjować ceny i ścieżki dystrybucji, co tyczy się nie tylko książek, lecz koszty te związane są z transportem produktów drogą lądową, morską i lotniczą. Nie dość tego, w końcu wydawca jest zmuszony wydać nawet drugie tyle pieniędzy na reklamę, by zwiększyć swoją szansę na ostateczny zwrot poniesionych kosztów. Kiedy uświadomimy sobie, że wszystko to musi dokonać się zanim praca przyniesie jakikolwiek zysk, trudno się dziwić, że wydawcy walczą o prawa autorskie. W terminach ekonomicznych, początkowy wkład wydawcy - a zatem jego ryzyko - w pojedyncze dzieło jest większy, niż wkład autora. Twórcy ze swej strony nie muszą żywić wrodzonego pragnienia kontroli tworzenia kopii, lecz wydawcy - owszem. W świecie pełnym - wspomaganych przez tantiemy i należących do wydawców - działów marketingu, twórcy, rzecz jasna, tym bardziej potrzebują tych ostatnich. Koncentracja dystrybucji skutkuje nieuchronnie znaną logiką wyścigu zbrojeń. Pojawienie się Internetu zmieniło tę równowagę w zasadniczy sposób. Banałem staje się powiedzenie, iż Internet jest wynalazkiem równie rewolucyjnym jak prasa drukarska (choć tak jest). Ale jest on rewolucyjny na inny sposób. Prasa wydawnicza umożliwiała zrobienie z jednej książki tysiąca, ale książki te wciąż musiały odbyć podróż z prasy wydawniczej do rąk czytelników. Fizyczne książki były nie tylko medium, poprzez które udostępniana była treść, stanowiły również środek, poprzez który transportowano ją do konsumentów. Z tego względu globalny koszt ponoszony przez wydawcę był proporcjonalny do liczby rozpowszechnianych kopii. W tej sytuacji rozsądne jest żądanie, aby każdy użytkownik ponosił część kosztów dystrybucji. Każdy użytkownik, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, odpowiada za swój jednostkowy udział w kosztach. Jeżeli książka (lub nagranie) znajduje się w jego rękach, jakoś musiała się tam dostać, co z kolei oznacza, iż ktoś wydał pieniądze, aby ją tam umieścić. Jeśli podzielimy ten wydatek przez liczbę kopii, dodając jakąś sumę jako zysk, otrzymamy przybliżoną cenę książki. Dzisiaj jednak medium, za pośrednictwem którego rozpowszechniana jest treść, może być niezwiązane z medium, poprzez które treść ta jest ostatecznie przyswajana. Dane można przesyłać przez przewody, zasadniczo bez żadnych kosztów, a w końcowym rezultacie użytkownik może wydrukować kopię za własne pieniądze, takiej jakości, na jaką go stać'Kiedy zaczynałem pisać ten artykuł przypuszczałem, iż potrzeba kilku lat, by tego rodzaju urządzenia zostały wprowadzone na rynek. Myliłem się: serwis drukujący na żądanie http://www.newspaperkiosk.com istnieje już i działa.'. Co więcej, istnienie matrycy przestało być istotne; w rzeczywistości samo pojęcie matrycy (the master copy) jest przestarzałe. Wykonanie doskonałej kopii drukowanego dzieła faktycznie jest dosyć trudne, choć sporządzenie kopii wadliwej (corrupt) lub skróconej (abridged) jest bardzo proste. Perfekcyjne skopiowanie utworu cyfrowego jest trywialnie proste - to wykonanie niedoskonałej kopii wymaga dodatkowego wysiłku. Toteż praktyka żądania tej samej opłaty za każdą kopię, niezależnie od tego, ile kopii istnieje i kto je wytworzył, nie daje się dzisiaj usprawiedliwić. Koszt produkcji oraz dystrybucji dzieła jest obecnie zasadniczo stały, nie będąc już proporcjonalnym do liczby kopii. Ze społecznego punktu widzenia, każdy dolar wydany ponad sumę potrzebną (jeśli taka istnieje), aby powołać dzieło do istnienia, jest przede wszystkim stratą, niepotrzebnym hamulcem tkwiącej w dziele zdolności rozprzestrzeniania się o własnych siłach. Internet dokonał tego, czego Zrzeszenie Sprzedawców nigdy nie przewidziało: uczynił jego argument dającą się zweryfikować hipotezą. Czy twórcy będą nadal tworzyć, jeśli scentralizowane wydawnictwa nie będą rozpowszechniać ich prac? Najmniejsza nawet styczność z Internetem wystarcza, by udzielić odpowiedzi: oczywiście, że tak. Już to robią. Użytkownicy komputerów swobodnie ściągają muzykę oraz nagrywają płyty CD w domu, a też, powoli lecz nieuchronnie, muzycy przyzwyczajają się udostępniać poszczególne nagrania do nieodpłatnego pobraniaZobacz na przykład http://www.mp3.com . (Chociaż prawa autorskie do większości utworów oferowanych na stronie są teoretycznie zastrzeżone, jest to bardziej odruch prawniczy niż cokolwiek innego. Utwory są przeznaczone do nieodpłatnego ściągania, słuchania i dzielenia się z innymi, i tak właśnie się je wykorzystuje).. Wiele krótkich utworów, czy to beletrystycznych, czy innych, dostępnych jest online. Drukowanie i bindowanie książek na żądanie jest mniej powszechne, ale tylko dlatego, że potrzebny sprzęt jest wciąż dosyć drogi. Gdy tylko technologia drukowania i bindowania stanie sie tańsza, autorzy będą dostrzegać coraz wyraźniej, że mają tę samą alternatywę, co muzycy, i rezultat będzie identyczny: coraz więcej materiałów dostępnych bez ograniczeń z woli samego autora. Można argumentować, że literaci bardziej są uzależnieni od praw autorskich niż muzycy. Ostatecznie, muzyk chce występować przed publicznością, stąd może on pośrednio zyskać, udostępniając swoje nagrania za darmo - większa popularyzacja przekłada się na liczbę koncertów. Ale pisarze nie dają występów, docierają do publiczności jedynie przez swoje prace, nie zaś osobiście. Jeśli mieliby teraz znaleźć sposób zdobywania funduszy bez nakładania na swe dzieła sztucznych ograniczeń, czy podołają temu zadaniu? Wyobraź sobie najprostszą sytuację: idziesz do pobliskiej drukarni i podajesz obsługującemu adres strony internetowej książki, której potrzebujesz. Kilka minut później obsługujący Cię wraca z wydrukowaną prosto z Internetu książką. I podwyższa cenę. : ''"To będzie osiem dolarów. Czy zechciałbyś dorzucić sugerowany przez autora jeden dolar?" Zgodzisz się? Może tak, może nie - zauważ jednak, że gdy muzea nakładają dobrowolną opłatę za wstęp, ludzie często płacą. Ten sam mechanizm działa w sklepie z kopiami. Większość ludzi chętnie dopłaci odrobinę więcej do jakiejś większej kwoty, jeśli wyciągnęła już portfel i uważa, że istnieje słuszny po temu powód. Jeżeli ludzie nie chcą dawać małych, dobrowolnych datków na to, co im się podoba, robią to zazwyczaj ze względu na związane z tym niedogodności (wypisywanie czeku, wysyłanie maila etc.), nie pieniądze. Ale nawet jeśli tylko połowa lub mniejsza część wszystkich czytelników byłaby skłonna dawać takie datki, twórcy wciąż zarabialiby więcej niż przy zastosowaniu tradycyjnego modelu tantiem, w dodatku staliby się wreszcie sojusznikami swych czytelników w sprawie rozpowszechniania dzieł, miast pozostawać ich wrogami. Nie jest to jedyny możliwy system i może on łatwo współistnieć z innymi. Nieprzekonani do wolnych datków mogą rozważyć inną metodę: system progowej gwarancji (zabezpieczenia; the treshold pledge system). Ma on rozwiązać klasyczny problem rozproszonego finansowania (distributed funding), polegający na tym, że każdy z uczestników domaga się gwarancji wniesienia wkładu przez pozostałych przed zainwestowaniem własnych pieniędzy. W systemie progowej gwarancji potencjalny twórca nowego dzieła oznacza z góry, ile pieniędzy będzie potrzebował, aby je wytworzyć - kwota ta stanowi “próg”. Organizacja pośrednicząca zbiera zabezpieczenie, w dowolnej wysokości, wśród ogółu zainteresowanych. Kiedy gwarantowana suma równa jest kwocie progowej (lub przekracza ją w jakiejś określonej części, usprawiedliwionej prowadzeniem rachunków oraz zakładanym ryzykiem), pośrednik podpisuje umowę z twórcą i następuje żądanie zabezpieczenia. Dopiero na tym etapie, gdy jest już dość pieniędzy, by osiągnąć oczekiwany efekt, prosi się o wpłacanie całych sum. Pośrednik dysponuje powierzonymi mu pieniędzmi, płacąc twórcy zgodnie z ustalonym przez strony planem. Ostatnia wpłata następuje gdy dzieło jest ukończone i ogólnie dostępne nie tylko dla tych, którzy wnieśli wkład, ale też dla szerszej publiczności. Jeśli twórca nie wykona dzieła, pośrednik zwraca pieniądze tym, którzy je wpłacili. System progowej gwarancji posiada interesujące własności, których nie ma monopolistyczny rynek, oparty na prawach autorskich. Końcowe dzieło jest dostępne dla wszystkich bez jakichkolwiek opłat. Autor jednak otrzymał środki wystarczające do wykonania pracy; jeśli potrzebowałby więcej pieniędzy, mógłby o nie poprosić i sprawdzić, czy rynek to zniesie. Ci, którzy zdecydowali się zapłacić, zapłacili tyle, ile chcieli i ani trochę więcej. Wnoszący wkład nie ponosili wreszcie żadnego ryzyka - jeśli próg nie zostaje osiągnięty, nikt nie musi wpłacać pieniędzy. Nie wszystkie metody będą oczywiście tak szlachetne. Kilka lat temu znana pisarka Fay Weldon zasłynęła z tego, iż przyjęła pieniądze od firmy jubilerskiej Bulgari za napisanie powieści, w której znaczącą rolę odgrywały produkty tej firmy. Książkę zatytułowała “The Bulgari Connection”. Książka miała być początkowo wydana w ograniczonym nakładzie, w celach reklamowych inwestora. Jednak napisawszy ją Weldon oddała ją wydawcy i wydała jako pełnoprawną pozycję. Czy to oznacza, że w przyszłości będziemy zmuszeni do analizowania każdego dzieła pod kątem ukrytego sponsoringu korporacji? Możliwe, jednak to nie jest nic nowego - zostało wynalezione w kontekście tradycyjnego pojmowania praw autorskich, które nie jest ani powodem sponsorowania autorów ani lekarstwem na nie. W istocie, postrzeganie przemysłu wydawniczego jako siłę służącą dekomercjalizacji wyjątkowo mijałoby się z rzeczywistością. To tylko kilka przykładowych sposobów wspierania pracy twórczej bez odwoływania się do praw autorskich. Istnieje poza tym wiele innych metodOpis jednej z technik finansowania oraz przegląd innych znaleźć można w: John Kelsey and Bruce Schneier, “Sprawozdanie ulicznego artysty a cyfrowe prawa autorskie” (”The Street Performer Protocol and Digital Copyrights“), http://www.firstmonday.dk/issues/issue4_6/kelsey/.; były one liczne zanim jeszcze stało się możliwe wygodne dokonywanie małych wpłat przez Internet. Nie ma znaczenia, czy dany artysta stosuje ten czy inny model. Ważne jest, że przy niewielkich lub żadnych trudnościach związanych z wpłacaniem niewielkich sum, autorzy znajdą sposób, aby skłonić ludzi, by wpłacili tyle, ile trzeba. Ci ekonomiści, którzy wielbią rynek jako rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów, będą zachwyceni tymi możliwościami (choć - jak można przewidzieć - nie wszyscy, wielu bowiem nie może ścierpieć widoku czegokolwiek, co nie posiada właściciela). Aby zasmakować nieco przyszłości, możemy zamiast omawiać znających Internet muzyków, spojrzeć na to co dzieje się na rynku oprogramowania. Kwitnący ruch Wolnego Oprogramowania jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym przykładem świata bez-praw-autorskich (post-copyright) jaki dziś możemy zaobserwować. Wolne oprogramowanie (nazywane często również oprogramowaniem o otwartym kodzie źródłowym Open Source - ponieważ kod programu jest powszechnie dostępny) zostało wymyślone przez Richarda Stallmana, programistę, który wpadł na pomysł rozpowszechniania programów celowo “przekręcając” ideę praw autorskich. Zamiast zakazywania udostępniania, licencja programu wprost na to zezwala i wręcz zachęca. Wielu innych szybko podchwyciło tę ideę, a ponieważ mogli oni udostępniać i modyfikować nawzajem swoje programy bez ograniczeń, szybko stworzyli ogromną ilość funkcjonalnego kodu. Niektórzy przewidywali, że ten początkowy sukces szybko się skończy, gdy oprogramowanie stanie się nazbyt duże i skomplikowane oraz będzie wymagało scentralizowanych hierarchicznych organizacji do zarządzania nim. Jednak zamiast upaść, ruch Wolnego Oprogramowania rozwijał się tak szybko, iż nawet jego członkowie byli zaskoczeni i nie ma żadnych przesłanek, iżby wzrost miał się skończyć. Dziś w ten sposób powstaje oprogramowanie, którego funkcjonalność skutecznie rywalizuje z oprogramowaniem dostępnym na zasadzie prawnie zastrzeżonych praw autorskich. Wolne oprogramowanie jest szeroko używane w bankowości, przez korporacje i rządy, jak również przez użytkowników indywidualnych. Więcej serwerów internetowych działa w oparciu o darmowe oprogramowanie Apache niż o wszystkie inne systemy. Darmowe systemy operacyjne są dziś najszybciej rozwijającym się segmentem rynku systemów operacyjnych. Chociaż niektórzy autorzy wolnego oprogramowania otrzymują wynagrodzenie za swoją pracę (w końcu te usługi pozwalają zarabiać ich użytkownikom i niektórzy z nich chcą za to zapłacić), większość poświęca swój czas nieodpłatnie. Każdy projekt powstaje z określonych powodów i każdy programista ma swoje powody by go udostępnić. Zbiorowy efekt bezpośrednio podważa całe uzasadnienie praw autorskich: oto rozkwita wspólnota własności intelektualnej nie korzystająca z praw autorskich, a w istocie osiągająca takie same rezultaty, jak jej należący do głównego nurtu odpowiednik. Zgodnie z tradycyjnym uzasadnieniem istnienia praw autorskich, to nie powinno mieć miejsca. Takie oprogramowanie jest w gruncie rzeczy własnością publiczną; prawa autorskie służą tu głownie do identyfikacji autorów, i w niektórych wypadkach, do zapobiegania temu, by ktoś inny nie wprowadził bardziej surowych zastrzeżeń. Autorzy zrzekli się wszelkich praw z wyjątkiem prawa do identyfikacji ich samych jako autorów danego programu. Z własnej woli powrócili do świata nie znającego pojęcia praw autorskich: nie egzekwują żadnych tantiem, nie mają żadnej kontroli nad dystrybucją ani nad modyfikacją ich dzieł. Licencja programu daje automatycznie każdemu prawo zarówno do użytkowania jak i do redystrybucji. Możesz po prostu rozprowadzać kopie, nie ma potrzeby zawiadamiać ani prosić kogokolwiek o pozwolenie. Jeżeli chcesz zmodyfikować program, również możesz to zrobić. Możesz nawet sprzedawać program, chociaż naturalnie trudno jest na tym zarobić, jeżeli trzeba konkurować z dystrybucjami darmowymi. Bardziej popularnym modelem jest zachęcanie ludzi do pobierania oprogramowania za darmo z Internetu i zamiast sprzedaży zapewnianie pomocy technicznej, szkoleń i modyfikacji. Te sposoby nie są fantazjami, są bazą dla dochodowego biznesu, który już istnieje, oferującego prawdziwym programistom atrakcyjne zarobki za pracę nad darmowym oprogramowaniem. Jednak istotą nie jest fakt, że ludzie otrzymują za to pieniądze (niektórzy tak, ale zdecydowana większość nie, a jednak piszą kolejne programy). Prawdziwe sedno sprawy to ogromna ilość wolnego oprogramowania produkowana i rozwijana każdego roku w tempie zawrotnym nawet na standardy przemysłu informatycznego. Jeśli zjawisko to dotyczyłoby tylko oprogramowania, dałoby się wyjaśnić jako odstępstwo od normy - oprogramowanie ma swoją specyfikę, twórcy są sowicie wynagradzani, itd. Ale nie chodzi tylko o oprogramowanie; jeśli przyjrzysz się uważnie, dostrzeżesz oznaki tych procesów wszędzie. Muzycy zaczynają udostępniać swoje utwory za darmo w Internecie, a ilość słowa pisanego swobodnie dostępnego w sieci - poczynając od publikacji informacyjnych i niebeletrystycznych, a obecnie włączając w to także poezję i beletrystykę - dawno już przekroczyła punkt, w którym dałaby się zmierzyć. Oprogramowanie nie różni się zasadniczo od innych form informacji. Podobnie jak poezja, piosenki, książki i filmy może być przekazywane cyfrowo. Może być kopiowane w całości lub w części; może zostać częściowo wykorzystane na potrzeby innych prac; można je zmieniać i edytować; można nawet je ośmieszać. Odejście od praw autorskich znajduje się w najbardziej zaawansowanym stadium w dziedzinie oprogramowania, ponieważ programiści byli wśród pierwszych grup posiadających dostęp do Internetu, a nie z powodu jakiejś szczególnej natury programów komputerowych. Stopniowo, twórcy działający w innych dziedzinach zauważają, że także mogą rozpowszechniać swoje dzieła bez wydawców lub scentralizowanych sieci dystrybucji, lecz poprzez proste zezwolenie na powielanie. I coraz częściej się na to decydują, ponieważ mają niewiele do stracenia oraz dlatego, że to najprostszy sposób na pokazanie się i zostanie docenionym przez publiczność. Zamiast uzależniania się od systemu ochrony praw autorskich, twórcy zyskują najwięcej poprzez rezygnację z monopolu prawa autorskiego. Nawet na samym początku trendy te zmuszały do postawienia oczywistego pytania. Jeśli prawa autorskie nie są tak naprawdę potrzebne, aby stymulować oryginalną twórczość, to w jakim celu istnieją? Jest dość oczywiste, że gdyby prawo autorskie nie istniało do tej pory, nie wynaleźlibyśmy go dzisiaj. Właśnie skończyliśmy budować gigantyczną maszynę kopiującą (Internet), która rośnie w tempie rozwoju urządzeń komunikacyjnych, a przy okazji umożliwia przesyłanie niewielkich sum pieniężnych miedzy ludźmi. Udostępnianie zasobów stało się dziś najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Argument, że artyści są przez to w jakiś sposób krzywdzeni, jest obalany każdego dnia przez tysiące nowych dzieł, ukazujących się poprzez sieć, z w pełni określonym autorstwem, a jednak swobodnie dostępnych dla każdego. Jeśli by ktoś teraz zaprotestował, że kreatywność szybko zaniknie, jeżeli szybko nie ustanowi się instytucji i systemu ścisłej kontroli tego, kto ma prawo kopiować jakie materiały, można by jedynie spojrzeć na niego jak na szaleńca. Niemniej jednak, choć w ujęty nieco bardziej dyplomatycznym języku, jest to argument podnoszony przez lobby praw autorskich, aby wymusić jeszcze silniejsze regulacje. Nie o kreatywność tu bowiem chodzi, co w chwilach szczerości milcząco przyznają nawet przedstawiciele przemysłu wydawniczego. Chociaż, z powodów wizerunku publicznego, liderzy przemysłu wygłaszają symboliczne deklaracje o potrzebie pomocy biednym artystom, aby mogli zarobić na chleb, ich bardziej szczegółowe i ważniejsze oświadczenia dotyczą zwykle finansowych efektów istnienia praw autorskich. Larry Kenswil z Universal Music Group, największej na świecie firmy nagraniowej, został zacytowany w The New York Times 5. stycznia 2003 roku, w artykule traktującym o schematach zabezpieczeń kopii cyfrowych: “Nie kupujecie muzyki, kupujecie klucz. Oto czemu służy zarządzanie prawami cyfrowymi: umożliwia ono działanie modeli biznesowych”. Trudno sobie wyobrazić zwięźlejszą definicję przemysłu. Kenswil mógł powiedzieć również “Tak właśnie działają prawa autorskie: są na usługach biznesu”. Niestety, nie cała propaganda wygłaszana przez przemysł jest tak szczera jak Kenswila. Oto jak Amerykańskie Stowarzyszenie Przemysłu Nagraniowego (RIAA) charakteryzuje prawo autorskie na swojej stronie http://www.riaa.org/: : Nie musisz studiować prawa, żeby być muzykiem, ale musisz wiedzieć, co oznacza prawny termin: “prawo autorskie”. Dla wszystkich artystów - poetów, malarzy, tancerzy, reżyserów, aktorów, muzyków, piosenkarzy, autorów piosenek - termin ten jest bardzo ważny. : Prawo autorskie jest dla nich czymś więcej niż tylko regulacją prawa własności intelektualnej zakazującą kopiowania, wykonywania lub rozpowszechniania utworów bez autoryzacji. Daje im ono szansę doskonalenia swych dzieł oraz wykonywania badań i eksperymentów. Prawo autorskie to podstawowe prawo i przez wieki artyści walczyli o jego zachowanie - artyści tacy jak John Milton, William Hogarth, Mark Twain czy Charles Dickens. Twain podróżował do Anglii, aby chronić swoje prawa, Dickens przybył do Ameryki, aby uczynić to samo. Czy czegoś Ci to nie przypomina? Typowy tekst Sprzedawców - bezczelnie powtarzających ten sam mit prawa autorskiego, wzbogacony o przykłady poszczególnych twórców, mający wzbudzić nasze poparcie dla artystów, dzielnie walczących o poziom swej sztuki. Nietrudno jednak spostrzec, że tych, którzy w toku dziejów radzili sobie dobrze bez pomocy praw autorskich, RIAA nie zalicza do grona “ogółu twórczych artystów”. Aktualny pozostaje komentarz profesora Pattersona, odnoszący się do praktykowanego przez Sprzedawców obyczaju wykorzystywania artystów jako szabelki, którą wymachuje się przed Parlamentem: “Czynili tak przywołując argumenty obliczone na wywołanie współczucia dla twórcy (zapominając naturalnie, iż to za ich sprawą znalazł się on w smutnym położeniu, które teraz budzi ich troskę), pozbawione zaś logiki i racjonalności”Patterson; zobacz 1. Kolejny akapit wprowadzenia do praw autorskich, rozpowszechnianego przez RIAA, jest jeszcze gorszy. Stanowi on skrótowe - bardzo wybiórcze - wprowadzenie do genezy prawa autorskiego, sławiące konieczność dziejową i lekceważące fakty: : Prawo autorskie narodziło się wraz ze “Statutem królowej Anny”, pierwszą w świecie regulacją praw autorskich, wydaną przez brytyjski Parlament w roku 1709. Sama jednak zasada ochrony praw artystów jest wcześniejsza. Choć nie jest to na pozór zajmująca historia - skoro trzeba było ustanowić precedens i chronić pewne prawa, włożono wiele czasu, wysiłku i pieniędzy w prawny bój, który toczył się całe wieki. Podsumowywać w ten sposób historię praw autorskich to jakby mówić: “Krzysztof Kolumb popłynął do Ameryki, żeby dowieść, że Ziemia jest okrągła i zaprzyjaźnić się z Indianami”. Owszem, wydano wiele pieniędzy na batalie prawne, ale RIAA jest na tyle ostrożna, że nie mówi, kto je wydał, nie mówi też nic więcej o “zasadzie ochrony praw artystów”, która poprzedzać miała regulacje prawne. Dalsza część tekstu utrzymana jest w podobnym duchu i zawiera tyle braków, błędów lub po prostu zwyczajnych kłamstw, że trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak ktokolwiek, kto wykonał nawet pobieżne badania, mógł coś podobnego napisać. Jest to w istocie kiepska propaganda wspierająca kampanię mającą na celu przekonanie opinii publicznej, że prawa autorskie są tak fundamentalną częścią cywilizacji jak prawa termodynamiki. RIAA nie gardzi również jednym z ulubionych zagrań taktycznych współczesnego lobby praw autorskich: zrównywaniem nielegalnego kopiowania z nie mającym z nim nic wspólnego, a o wiele poważniejszym przestępstwem plagiatu. Hilary Rosen na przykład, stojąca niegdyś na czele RIAA, wygłaszała pogadanki w szkołach i liceach, próbując skłonić uczniów do przyjęcia poglądów przemysłu w kwestii własności informacji. Jak sama opisuje, przedstawiała rzecz następująco: : Najlepszy efekt daje analogia. Pytam ich: “Co robiliście w ubiegłym tygodniu?” Mogą odpowiedzieć, że pisali wypracowanie na jakiś temat. Więc kontynuuję: “Ach, napisałeś wypracowanie i dostałeś ocenę celującą? Czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdyby ktoś mógł zabrać sobie twoje wypracowanie i również otrzymać szóstkę? Czy to by cię zmartwiło?” Gdy odczuwają, co znaczy samemu zainwestować, prawda staje się dla nich jasna. '' Skoro jednak ludzie kopiujący płyty CD nie zastępują zazwyczaj nazwiska artysty swoim własnym, skonstruujmy pytanie, które Hilary Rosen powinna była zadać: “Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko temu by ktoś rozpowszechnił kopię twojej pracy, aby inni ludzie mogli odnieść korzyści z tego co napisałeś, a przy okazji zobaczyć, że dostałeś ocenę celującą?” Oczywiście studenci odpowiedzieliby “Nie, nie mielibyśmy absolutnie nic przeciwko”, czego jednak Rosen nie chciałaby usłyszeć. RIAA celuje jedynie w nielogiczności swojej propagandy. Jej przesłanie jest w gruncie rzeczy takie samo jak reszty przemysłu wydawniczego, która permanentnie ostrzega przed wymianą plików przez Internet, rzekomo pozbawiającą twórców dobrej marki i zniechęcającą ich do pracy. I to pomimo przytłaczających dowodów, że prawa autorskie nigdy nie zapewniły artystom wiele środków do życia i że mogą bez przeszkód kontynuować tworzenie nie dbając o te prawa tak długo, jak długo istnieje możliwość dystrybucji ich prac. Ta kampania może brzmieć niewinnie lub głupio, jeżeli jest przedstawiana w sposób, w jaki ja to uczyniłem przed chwilą. Ale ponieważ przemysł walczy o przetrwanie i posiada ogromny budżet i doświadczone zespoły ludzi dbających o wizerunek publiczny firm, wydawcy odnoszą sukcesy w kształtowaniu opinii publicznej w zadziwiającym stopniu. Weźmy pod uwagę poniższy przypadek biednej kobiety z artykułu dotyczącego procesów o naruszanie praw autorskich wytoczonych przez RIAA (International Herald Tribune, 11 września 2003 roku): : ''Pewna kobieta, która otrzymała od RIAA wezwanie do stawienia się w sądzie powiedziała, że miała ogromne trudności z wytłumaczeniem swojemu 13-letniemu synkowi, dlaczego nie należy wymieniać się plikami przez internet. : “Powiedziałam: Wyobraź sobie, że napisałeś piosenkę, a słynny zespół rockowy ją wykonuje i nie płaci za to” - opisała matka, która jednak odmówiła podania swojego nazwiska ze względu na swoją sprawę sądową. “Odpowiedział: ‘Nie przejmowałbym się tym. To byłoby fantastyczne!‘. On jest w młodym wieku, kiedy nie dba się o pieniądze.” '' : ''Matka powiedziała, że osiągnęłaby pewnie lepsze rezultaty, gdyby porównała wykorzystanie czyjejś piosenki do ściągania i odpisywania w szkole. prawda bardziej ma się w USA niż w Polsce - przyp. tłum. (Pozostaje jedynie mieć nadzieję, że ten 13-letni chłopiec nie straci głowy, podczas gdy tak wielu dookoła najwyraźniej je potraciło.) Kombinacja przychylności opinii publicznej z wypchanym portfelem lobby praw autorskich była niestety zdolna wywrzeć niebezpieczny wpływ na legislację. Efektem jest niepokojące zjawisko wzajemnego wspomagania się dystrybutorów w tworzeniu barier technicznych i prawnych, rzekomo wprowadzanych w celu walki z piractwem, mających jednak nieuniknione skutki dla każdego kopiowania (także legalnego). Elektroniczne zabezpieczenia przed kopiowaniem działają coraz częściej w oparciu o blokady sprzętowe, a rzadziej jako możliwe do usunięcia programy. Często te same korporacje, które są właścicielami zawartości nośników, produkują również sprzęt umożliwiający odtwarzanie. Czy kupiłeś może komputer od firmy Sony? A może płytkę CD z działu muzycznego Sony? To ta sama korporacja - i jej lewa ręka wie co czyni prawa. Lobby, współpracując z rządem sprawia, że te powiązania stają się jeszcze potężniejsze. W Stanach Zjednoczonych obowiązywać będzie teraz ustawa the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (Milenijna Ustawa o Prawie Autorskim Dzieł Elektronicznych), która zakazuje omijania zabezpieczeń elektronicznych, a nawet produkowania narzędzi umożliwiających obchodzenie zabezpieczeń. Niestety, od momentu kiedy większość sprzętu i oprogramowania automatycznie jest produkowana z podobnymi zabezpieczeniami, ustawa skutecznie zdławi autoryzowane powielanie i wiele innych czynności, które w przeciwnym wypadku zaliczyłyby się do kategorii “dozwolonego użytku” (fair use), w myśl obecnego prawa autorskiego. Istotne jest zrozumienie, iż owe efekty uboczne nie stanowią przypadku ani nieprzewidywanych skutków szlachetnych starań, by ochronić artystów. Są one raczej integralną częścią strategii, która zasadniczo nie ma nic wspólnego z inspirowaniem twórczości. Celem tej trójczłonowej ofensywy przemysłu - kampanii reklamowej, walki prawnej oraz blokad sprzętowych - jest po prostu zapobieżenie pomyślnej finalizacji eksperymentu z Internetem. Żadna z organizacji głęboko zaangażowanych w realizację koncepcji własności intelektualnej oraz kontrolę kopiowania nie może czuć satysfakcji, gdy widzi jak powstaje system czyniący kopiowanie tak łatwym jak kliknięcie myszką. Organizacja taka pragnęłaby kontynuowania w jak najszerszym zakresie tego samego modelu płać-za-kopię, który używany był przez wieki, nawet jeśli podstawowa fizyka informacji zmieniła się, czyniąc płacenie-za-kopię przestarzałym. Mimo że lobby praw autorskich jest w stanie doprowadzić do wydawania nowych przepisów, a nawet wygrywać niektóre procesy sądowe, pęka oto fundament tych zwycięstw. Jak długo jeszcze opinia publiczna wierzyć będzie w mit praw autorskich - koncepcję, iż prawa autorskie zostały wynalezione, aby umożliwić pracę twórczą? Mit ten dawał się dotąd utrzymać, ponieważ tkwiło w nim zawsze maleńkie ziarnko prawdy: chociaż prawa autorskie nie zostały wymyślone przez twórców ani wydane po to, by ich chronić, umożliwiły one rozległą dystrybucję wielu oryginalnych dzieł. Co więcej, wiele wydawnictw (przeważnie mniejszych lub posiadających jednego właściciela) zachowuje nadal godny podziwu zmysł kulturalnego przewodnictwa, subsydiuje niedochodowe lecz znaczące prace dzięki zyskom uzyskanym z tego, co sprzedaje się lepiej, niekiedy nawet całkowicie traci pieniądze na to, aby wydrukować rzeczy, które wydają się obiecujące. Ponieważ jednak wszystkich krępuje ekonomia druku na wielką skalę, wszyscy są ostatecznie zależni od praw autorskich. Nie będziemy świadkami dramatycznej bitwy pomiędzy przemysłem wydawniczym a społeczeństwem kopiującym dzieła, z kulminacyjnym starciem, zakończeniem i niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą kroczącym w chmurze pyłu. Zobaczymy - widzimy już teraz - w zamian wyłanianie się dwóch nurtów: nurtu “praw zastrzeżonych” (the proprietary stream) oraz nurtu “wolnego” (the free stream). Codziennie coraz więcej ludzi dołącza do nurtu “wolnego”, z własnej woli, a rozmaitych przyczyn. Niektórym podoba się, iż nie ma tu barier dostępu, żadnych sztucznych ograniczeń. Dzieło odnosi sukces dzięki swym własnym zaletom jak i opinii odbiorców: chociaż nie ma powodu by nie korzystać z tradycyjnych technik marketingowych dystrybuując na “wolnych” zasadach, nie są na to przeznaczane aż tak ogromne nakłady, więc większe znaczenie ma po prostu opinia użytkowników. Inni dołączają do “wolnego” nurtu jako wysłannicy przemysłu wydawniczego i udostępniają część swej pracy na wolnych zasadach jako reklamę lub badanie rynku. Niektórzy szybko orientują się, że nie mają szansy na odniesienie sukcesu we współpracy z tradycyjnymi wydawcami i postrzegają “wolny” nurt jako równie dobry sposób na dotarcie do publiczności. Ponieważ nurt wolnego dostępu do zasobów coraz bardziej się wzmacnia, ciążące na nim piętno będzie powoli zanikać. Zwykło się uważać, że różnica pomiędzy autorem wydawanym a niewydawanym polega na tym, że możesz przeczytać książki tego pierwszego, a tego drugiego już nie. Bycie wydawanym coś znaczyło. Tworzyło aurę powagi i świadczyło o tym, że ktoś ocenił twoją pracę i dał jej urzędową pieczęć aprobującą. Ale dziś różnica pomiędzy wydawanym i niewydawanym maleje. Wkrótce bycie wydawanym nie będzie oznaczać wiele więcej niż to, że jakiś wydawca stwierdził, iż twoja praca jest warta wydrukowania w dużym nakładzie, i może warta akcji promocyjnej. To może wpłynąć na popularność twojego dzieła, ale nie wpłynie znacząco na jego powszechność. Z drugiej strony, jest tak wiele niewydanych, lecz wartościowych prac, że brak wcześniejszych publikacji nie może być dłużej uznawany za argument automatycznie dyskredytujący autora. Mimo że “wolny” nurt nie korzysta z tradycyjnej ochrony praw autorskich, jednak strzeże ich i nieformalnie wymusza ich poszanowanie. Prace są często kopiowane i cytowane z podaniem źródła, ale próby “kradzieży” autorstwa są zazwyczaj szybko demaskowane i ogłaszane publicznie. Te same mechanizmy, które umożliwiają łatwe kopiowanie, sprawiają, że łatwo też wykryć plagiat. Trudno niepostrzeżenie wykorzystać czyjąś pracę, kiedy wyszukiwarka Google potrafi natychmiast zlokalizować oryginał. Na przykład nauczyciele wykorzystują wyszukiwarkę Google poszukując charakterystycznych fraz, gdy mają podejrzenie plagiatu w pracach studentów. W obliczu takiej konkurencji lobby wydawnicze nie może jednak działać w nieskończoność. Zniesienie ochrony praw autorskich nie jest koniecznością; decydujący głos mają tu twórcy, z własnej woli podejmujący decyzję o wydawaniu swych prac bez zakazu kopiowania, gdyż leży to w ich własnym interesie. W pewnym momencie stanie się oczywiste, iż wszystkie wartościowe materiały są rozprowadzane poprzez wolne kanały dystrybucji i ludzie po prostu przestaną korzystać z usług przemysłu wydawniczego. Prawa autorskie do dzieł książkowych mogą nadal formalnie obowiązywać, ale w praktyce nieużywane, zanikną. Możemy milcząco przyzwolić, by zapoczątkowany proces został zatrzymany, zgadzając się na tworzenie zabezpieczeń sprzętowych, uniemożliwiających nam legalne kopiowanie, pozwalając na to, by lobby ochrony praw autorskich ustanawiało prawo według swoich własnych interesów (co doprowadzi do tego, iż nieustannie będziemy oglądać się za siebie w poszukiwaniu specjalnych oddziałów policji (”copyright police“)) oraz nie korzystając z “wolnego” nurtu w pełni, ponieważ zostały nam wpojone fałszywe bajki o tym, czym tak naprawdę jest ochrona praw autorskich. Ale możemy też - jeśli dokonamy takiego wyboru - żyć w świecie, gdzie pojęcia takie jak “nakład wyczerpany” czy “biały kruk” są nie tylko przestarzałe, ale wręcz pozbawione sensu. Możemy żyć w urodzajnym i tętniącym życiem ogrodzie nieustannie ulepszanych prac, tworzonych przez ludzi, którzy po prostu chcą je udostępniać bez ograniczeń nakładanych przez rynek wydawniczy. Szkoły nie byłyby zmuszone do korzystania z przestarzałych podręczników z powodu marży wydawców, a każdy z nas mógłby legalnie dzielić się piosenkami z przyjaciółmi. Droga do tego wiedzie przez zakwestionowanie mitu praw autorskich. Kopiowanie nie jest ani kradzieżą, ani piractwem. Jest tym, co czyniliśmy od tysięcy lat aż do chwili wynalezienia praw autorskich - i możemy robić to znowu, o ile nie pozwolimy się spętać anachronicznymi pozostałościami szesnastowiecznego systemu cenzury. 40px|Copyleft Ten artykuł jest udostępniony na wolnych zasadach i może być rozpowszechniany, cytowany i modyfikowany bez ograniczeń. Jeżeli rozpowszechniasz wersję zmodyfikowaną, dołącz proszę odpowiednie informacje o źródłach pochodzenia. Kategoria:Publicystyka Kategoria:Karl Fogel Kategoria:Klub Terapii Obywatelskiej Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego